


Inhuman Desires

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, First Time, It's the 1800s, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Abigail travels to Charlie's new home with a naughty surprise and some ideas about how to spend a night or two alone. How will their relationship “transform” when Charlie sees what she's got up her sleeves? Slight bestiality warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Beastiality warning. But it's consensual so..........

On the morning of May 5, 1893, I trotted down the spiral staircase of 926 Augur Lane holding my suitcase and wrapped in a heavy winter coat. My employer, Mr. R. F. Jackaby, was at his desk with his head buried in a book on the supernatural, as per usual. I cleared my throat to get his attention, then said, "Mr. Jackaby, I was thinking about paying Charlie another visit in his new home. You know, to see how he's getting along since he started his new job." Jackaby's head darted up from the pages, and as he met my gaze he declared "Brilliant! I'll be packed in just a moment, Abigail, and then I'll be ready to join you!" He stood to go to his room. "Well, actually, Mr. Jackaby," I replied coyly, stopping him in his tracks, "I was thinking maybe I could visit Charlie...on my own, perhaps. Without you." His face fell, and dejectedly he asked, "Why would you want to do..." But after seeing the pleading look in my eyes, he gave up on his question and answered instead "Fine. Do what you must. I've got plenty to keep myself busy around here," and, with a roll of his eyes, gave me a puzzled, yet satisfied look. I beamed at him and revealed that I'd already written Charlie and let him know that I planned to stay a day or two. He nodded, returning to his desk, then added "However, may I suggest that you change out of that hot winter jacket and into a lighter dress...maybe one that's slightly longer as well?" He said, noticing my exposed shins. "The weather is quite warm and sunny for that attire, you know." I winked in his direction, saying "Don't worry; I've got it figured out." Then, with the taxi carriage already waiting outside, I bounced out the front door and waved goodbye, all while sporting my cheeky smile that Jackaby had come to know well: one that said simply, "for once, I know something you can't."  
The carriage trundled along, and as the view from my window changed from a busy townscape to the quiet, rolling hills of the countryside, my thoughts drifted back to the message I’d sent Charlie in the post:

Dearest Charlie,  
Since you left New Fiddleham, I’ve missed you quite a lot; therefore, I was wondering if you would consent to a visit from me for a day or two. I look forward to seeing more of your cottage in Gadston and hearing about what you’ve been up to now that your injuries are healed. I have a few ideas of my own on how we can pass the time. Also, I’ll be bringing a surprise that I’d love to share with you! See you in a day or two.  
With Love,  
Abigail Rook  
P.S. This time, Mr. Jackaby won’t be joining us.

I sighed, hoping it had gotten my point across well enough. When I’d first seen Junior Detective Charlie Cane, who now lived in Gadston under the new name Charlie Barker, I had been on my very first case with Mr. Jackaby; at that instant, I had fallen in love. Sadly, I’d known him only for a week before an incident resulted in him moving towns and assuming a new identity for his protection. However, it has been several months since then, and gradually, after a few visits to his new home and with the help of the post, we’d managed to voice how we felt for one another, which hadn’t led to much. Until today. With that, the carriage lurched to a halt and jarred me from my thoughts. We had arrived in Gadston, and were stopped on a country road just outside of town. In front of us was a small, yet quaint cottage sporting a garden in full bloom. This, I knew, was the residence of a Mr. Charlie Barker. So excited and nervous at the same time I could barely contain myself, I jumped out of the carriage and paid my driver in a hurry. I ran up the stone path leading to the door of the house, suitcase in hand, and practically pushed the picket fence gate off its hinges in the process. When I reached the little brown door, I straightened myself out, grabbed the simple iron knocker, and banged it against the door three times.

On the third knock, Charlie opened the door. “Abigail,” he said, joyful yet surprised, “I got your letter in the post, I just wasn’t expecting you so…early!” He smiled at me, and we embraced, happy to finally see each other again. “Well, that’s all the more time we can spend together,” I replied. Charlie chuckled lightly, saying, “Here, let me take your suitcase—it must be heavy.” With that, Charlie ushered me inside, where he set my bag upon his modest sofa. He sighed heavily, and stood up with his hands on his waist, smiling sheepishly. “Welcome, again, to my humble abode,” he said. Charlie was outfitted as usual: a white dress shirt, slightly too big for his toned frame, tucked into a pair of simple trousers held up with a leather belt. He was shoeless. His tousled black hair and the light stubble adorning his strong jaw suggested that he’d woken up recently, without time to groom or shave. At twenty-one, he was just two years older than I, but was already becoming the most handsome man I knew. At that moment, he noticed my bulky winter coat; “Oh, let me get your coat for you,” he said, stepping towards me, “You must be hot with that heavy thing on.” I stepped away from him, towards the middle of the open living space, saying, “Oh no, I’ll get it.” I turned back to face him, and with a seductive glance stated: “But I am quite hot.” 

Finally, I could get what I wanted. Facing him, I slowly unbuttoned my double-breasted jacket and let it slide to the floor, revealing my secret at last: underneath, I was wearing nothing but my corset, some gauzy undergarments, and a garter belt to hold up my lace stockings. Charlie’s mouth dropped open in shock, and he was at a loss for words as I asked, “So, Charlie, how do you like the surprise I promised you?” He only stammered, but as my gaze swept over his body, the bulge at the front of his trousers caught my eye; “Something tells me that you like it quite well,” I said, smirking. “Abigail, I-I…uh, I don’t know…what to say,” he answered at last, trembling slightly, making him trip over his words. I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, while the other brought one finger to his open lips. “Shhhh,” I whispered, “don’t say anything. Just…take me, Charlie Barker.” With that, I leaned in for my first real kiss with him. Our lips pressed together, softly at first, then harder as the reality of the moment set in. I felt his tongue in my mouth, a new sensation, but I welcomed it willingly. Even though it was surprising, I couldn’t pull myself away as he scooped one arm under my knees and wrapped the other tightly around my waist, then hefted me up into his arms, holding me as if I were a new bride. His arms were so strong, I must have felt like only a feather to him. He carried me in this manner over to his small bedroom, our lips locked the whole way.

As we entered, he pushed the door closed with his foot, then set me down gently on his double bed. We broke away from one another, flushed and breathing heavily after such a passionate kiss. For an instant, we just stared at each other without a word, basking in the glow of the moment. Then, Charlie broke the silence with a bit of his characteristic wit, saying, “Well, Miss Rook, I do believe it is unfair that you are the only one here in such little clothing!” I giggled, and replied giddily, “I do concur, Mr. Barker, that you are entirely overdressed.” He laughed and began to quickly unbutton his dress shirt. I slid off the bed and stepped over to him; once we were standing face to face, I sunk down to my knees at his feet. Still looking up at him, I said, “Let me help you with that.” He swallowed audibly as I reached up and began to unbuckle his belt. Once finished, I slowly unbuttoned the fly of his trousers, lingering on each button to build the tension. He finished with his shirt and threw it to the floor, then quickly pulled his undershirt over his head and discarded it as well. His toned chest and stomach were covered in silvery-pink scars from his battle with a Redcap Goblin last winter, a fight that almost killed him but saved my life. He also had a thick trail of dark hair leading from his collarbone down to his hips and continuing beyond my sight. I slid the trousers down to his ankles, where he stepped out of them and kicked them away. Then, he was left in only a pair of tight woolen pants, looking down at me in awe. This last garment left little to the imagination; I was staring directly at the outline of his erect member, the shaft and two orbs that hung below it clearly visible through the thin fabric. With a few fingers, I gently traced up his length. He began to breathe even harder, practically panting now, and shivered slightly. I could tell that my hot, heavy breaths on his thighs were also exciting him a good deal. I touched it again, and this time he groaned quietly; I even felt his tool twitch under my fingers. Bringing my gaze back to his, I saw a pleading look in his eyes as he said to me in a soft, ragged voice, “Abigail, please…” With a deep breath, I gripped the top of his pants and pulled them off slowly. A dark, wild mess of pubic hair emerged, then his penis and testicles, which were slightly hidden in the curly mat. I was mesmerized by the thing, which curved outwards and upwards, and then just a little to the right. I gingerly reached out my hand to touch it, and found the texture to be hot and velvety soft, yet hard as steel. Despite the erotic books I’d read featuring fellatio (and the many times I had practiced on bananas from Jackaby’s fruit cauldron in the past week), I was still quite nervous about continuing. But I knew that this was what I wanted, to make him happy, so I took a deep breath and wrapped my lips around his length.

Charlie drew in air loudly as I began to suckle on the head. The taste was not what I expected; salty, musky, and a little bit gamey, though not altogether unpleasant. Gently he brought a hand to my face and brushed away a wisp of hair that had fallen across my eyes with his thumb, and then kept his palm resting on the crest of my head. Breathily, I heard him ask “Abigail…wh-where did you learn this?” I looked back up at him the best I could, and his eyes had shifted from wide with surprise to rolled back and half-closed with pleasure. His head tilted back and a moan slipped from between his lips, testifying that my practice had paid off. Then, I began to push my face closer to his stomach, taking more and more of him into my mouth until I felt it touch my throat. With practice, patience, and the recipe for a numbing elixir found in one of Jackaby’s chemistry books, I had all but eliminated my gag reflex to make this easier for myself. I pulled my head back, then pushed down again, continuing to suck gently as I did so. I felt Charlie’s fingers tighten in my hair as he groaned again, louder this time. It elated me to know that I was making him feel so good, and the anxiety that I’d felt before melted away. There were no words to describe the moment; it was so intimate, and I felt more deeply connected to Charlie than ever before. Each time my head dipped closer to his torso, I felt Charlie’s hips jerk forward ever so slightly, pushing him deeper into my throat. His noises of pleasure were almost constant now; each began as a rough, growling sound in his throat, and became more airy and melodic as they came into his mouth and spilled forth from his lips. The hand on my head gripped me tightly, possessively, but he never pushed or forced me closer. In between his ragged breaths, he managed to find enough voice to say, through gritted teeth, “Abigail…you’re so, so…haahh, I can’t hold out…much longer.” He pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a moan, which made it come out as a gravely humming noise. He tried to say something else, but it was lost before it even left his mouth, so all that came out was something like, “Uhh…I-I’m, hah…Oh, Abigail!” With his last words, he groaned and his hips jutted forward suddenly. When I glanced up at his face, his eyes were shut tightly, and I didn’t even have time to question his behavior before my mouth was flooded with warm and sticky fluid. I swallowed instinctively so as not to choke, though the stuff was uncomfortably salty. After the shock of the intrusion died away and I had downed most of the remaining fluid, I remembered one story’s mention of male ejaculate, and understood what had happened once I recalled the written description that accompanied it. Despite the unpleasant taste, the fact that I alone had brought Charlie to orgasm instantly improved my mood. But when I released his softening member from my mouth and looked up, smiling, I was shaken by the fiery look of animal hunger I saw in Charlie’s eyes. 

He was breathing heavily just looking at me, and in one swift motion he had picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. He climbed up and kneeled over me, but just when I expected him to bite me or violate me, he bent down and kissed my lips passionately. Meanwhile, his trembling hands determinedly unbuttoned my corset in a way that my mother would say was far too rough for the delicate garment. But she wouldn’t approve of what we were doing anyway. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck, which he was kissing so fervently it elicited a moan from me while I asked “Charlie, what—ooohh, has gotten into you?” “I’m sorry,” he replied, panting, “I can’t help it; I just want you so badly.” He popped the last button of my corset and pulled it away from my body, carelessly tossing it to the ground. His kisses traveled over my collarbone and down between my breasts, at which point he brought the left one into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. I threw my head back and moaned again; I never knew my breasts were so sensitive! He then applied the same ministrations to the right one, which caused my fists to clench tightly; now it was my turn to breathe heavily. He pulled away and smiled at me, then began a trail of gentle kisses down my torso. However, as he kissed just above my navel, he started sniffing the air like an animal. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then looked me squarely in the eye as he said, gruffly, “I’ve caught your scent. And now, I’m hungry for more.” His hands moved on their own, trying to find the best way to remove the barrier that was blocking their prize. Still sniffing the air, he quickly reached for the buckles on my stockings and snapped them one by one. He reached up and tugged my garter belt from around my waist, pulling it over my legs and discarding it. Then, it was hands no more. He grasped the waistband of my underwear between his teeth and ripped them off my body, his sharp canines tearing easily through the gauzy material. I gasped. Now I was fully naked, and Charlie was left staring at the damp thatch of light brown pubic hair that rested between my thighs. He sniffed again, deeply, taking in my smell. When his eyes met mine, the animal look I’d seen in them before was still there, stronger than ever. Almost in a daze, he muttered to himself “I must have it—just…one…taste.” When he leaned in and opened his mouth, I feared for a moment that he was losing control and intended to hurt me. Instead, he placed his mouth over my privates and began to lick feverishly. I was stunned, but I had no time to express it before I was tipped over the edge; my fingers clenched in his hair, my toes curled, and I threw my head back as I cried out in overwhelming pleasure.

As I came down from the first orgasm Charlie ever gave me, I simply sat in silence with my eyes closed, panting and flushed. A soft kiss on my cheek enticed me to open my eyes, and I found myself looking up at Charlie’s face. There was still passion present in his warm brown eyes, but the fiery hunger I’d seen there before was gone. Tendrils of damp hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and the beaming look on his face said that he felt just as proud as I had after I’d brought him such immense satisfaction. We were both breathing heavily, just savoring looking into each other’s eyes, when Charlie looked down and blushed, saying, “Abigail Rook… I—I think I love you.” I was still worn out from his fanatic advances, but I managed to reply “Charlie, I’ve loved you from the moment we met.” He looked up at me suddenly in surprise, stuttering “Really? I-I mean, um, th-thank you. I-I think you’re very beautiful.” This time, I was the one blushing. I propped myself up using an elbow, and reached out to put my hand on his sweaty face. Looking deep into his eyes, I said with the most meaning I could muster, “Charlie…I want you to be my first. I really do love you.” Stunned, he opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, kissing me deeply instead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his mouth on mine. He pulled away and looked down at me with love as he replied, “Miss Rook, I would be deeply honored to be your first lover.” I bit my lip slightly as he reached down to part my legs, his rough palms brushing against my inner thighs. He moved to hover above me, supporting himself with one hand and holding his now very erect length in the other. “Are you ready, Abigail?” he asked, quietly. I nodded, then added, “Please be gentle, Charlie,” which came out sounding more timid than I’d hoped. His brow softened, and he smiled wanly as he said “Don’t worry. I will be.” He then bent down and kissed me firmly but lovingly as he guided himself to my opening. I felt the tip brush against me for a moment before he began his entrance. I gasped even as he pushed into me as slowly as he could, for he was still quite big. Tears sprang to my eyes though the pain was not intense, and Charlie stopped, asking “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this,” looking at me with worry. “No, keep going,” I answered, “It is what I want.” He nodded and brushed the tears away with his thumb, then kissed my cheeks as he pushed himself even further in, until he was to the hilt. He grunted, then sighed. “How’s that?” he asked. “It’s better,” I replied. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move; I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. For a moment, I just stared into his caring gaze, savoring the feeling of him being inside me. 

Once all traces of pain had subsided, I looked away and said “Okay.” “Alright,” he replied, “I’ll go slowly until you tell me otherwise,” then he began to pull out. This time, it felt pleasurable, and I let slip a soft moan. I could tell he felt the same because of his sharp inhalation as he moved. After a moment, he began to enter me again, just as slowly as the first time, only now he was shaking a little. To steady himself, he kissed my neck again, but I could feel the breath from his nose; it was heavy and hot. I sighed once he was in all the way, and as he slowly pulled out again, I said with a moan, “Mmm-a-aah, you can go f-faster.” He glanced up and asked, “Are you sure?” I was nodding yes before he could even finish the question. He pumped his hips slightly faster then, breathing heavily in time with their rhythm. With the building pleasure, I couldn’t keep myself quiet, moaning, “Oohh, so, so good—mmm, Charlie.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, and when I couldn’t take it anymore, I begged him to go faster still. He happily obliged, speeding up his thrusts until I moaned loudly. Panting, he managed to say, “It feels—hahh—so good, Oooh, to be inside, ah, of you! Oh, Abigail!” “Mm—ah, d-don’t stop, please—more!” I replied, my fingers digging into his back. He groaned aloud, pushing more forcefully. We became frantic, thrusting and moaning like two animals in heat. I couldn’t stop murmuring “faster, faster!” under my breath. Charlie hardly said a word, but the noises he made were enough. He picked up my knees and bent me backwards at my midsection so his thrusts could reach even deeper. With that, I felt something tingling and building inside me, a feeling I was now familiar with. “Oh, Charlie, yes!” I exclaimed, “Mmm-ah, s-something’s coming! It—haah—feels so good! Oh God!” The feeling was so intense I couldn’t help but take the Lord’s name in vain. I cried out as yet another orgasm came crashing down over me, this one even more powerful as I was still tender from the first. Spasms wracked my core from the inside out, and I gripped a ball of sheets tightly in one fist, the other raking down Charlie’s back. To my amazement, this one went on and on, the sensation magnified with each new thrust. I cried out anew with each movement of Charlie’s hips, only encouraging him to go harder and faster. He didn’t stop, and his movements became erratic as the pleasure took its toll on him. He growled from deep in his throat, and suddenly tensed up while his body continued to move of its own accord. “A-Abigail, ooh, I’m-I’m losing control! Ahh, I’m so—sorry…I need to turn you, uhh-Oh-over so I, hmm, don’t h-hurt you! Oh, God!” he blurted out. I knew Charlie well and understood what was happening, but I could barely move my body. He pulled out of me and flipped me over onto my stomach, barking, “Get on your hands and knees!” Afraid, I did so, and he abruptly thrust back into me, moving with the speed and grace of a feral animal. His arms were tightly wrapped around my stomach and his chest was pressed against my back; he was growling and groaning, trying to fight the transformation. But his wild instincts were too strong—I felt new tufts of fur sprout from his skin, his body stretched and changed, and I could feel his cold nose press into the nape of my neck. There was another change, too; as he transitioned, his shaft gained nearly two inches of girth and length inside of me, stretching me beyond my limits. I cried out again in both pain and pleasure, but there was nothing Charlie could do to comfort me; he was in his true Canei form now: that of a large grey wolf. I could only do my best to stay steady as his gigantic wolf cock plunged in and out of me uncontrollably. Charlie was panting heavily, his huge paws resting beside my delicate hands, and the claws that tipped them could easily rip me to shreds. The wolf’s thrusting became even faster and more erratic, a sign that he would finish soon. Despite my initial fear, I found myself enjoying the rough intercourse; in fact, the familiar tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach signaled that I was approaching yet another orgasm. “Uhhh—yes, Charlie, yes! Mmmm, oh-Oh God! Yes!” I cried as the sensation crashed over me again. My muscle spasms were intense, and the wolf riding me began to growl; I had pushed him over the edge. He gave a few short, hard thrusts before sheathing his entire length inside of me and holding it there. He howled ferociously as he ejaculated, which I felt as a liquid warmth spreading throughout my core. After he finished, the wolf’s body began to shrink, fur gave way to sticky skin, and the canine panting shifted to a much more human wheezing. An exhausted, but human Charlie Barker collapsed on top of me, his weight pushing me down onto the bed. After his orgasm, he’d managed to regain control of his human form, but it took a lot out of him. Charlie gathered enough strength to roll off to one side, where he laid and tried to catch his breath. Finally, his voice came back to him, and he whispered “Abigail…that was…amazing.”

I flipped myself over and turned to look at him. We were both covered in sweat and out of breath, and I could feel some of his fluids leaking slowly out of me. The blankets were everywhere except the bed. But despite the mess we’d made, we were happy. Charlie, grinning ear to ear, said “I’m not sure I can wait five more months for another visit like that!” I met his gaze and said seductively, “Well, I am here for all of tomorrow, too. Actually, Mr. Jackaby doesn’t expect me back until Monday.” He raised his eyebrows playfully and laughed. “That’s wonderful,” he said, “but tomorrow is tomorrow. I’m too tired for anything else right now!” Then he grabbed me and pulled me in for one last perfect kiss before both of us, naked and beaming, fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
FIN


End file.
